Baby blankets and coverings are well known and since baby blankets are intended, foremost, to keep an infant's body warm, it is my objective to develop a blanket which will make it easy to keep infant warm, eliminate the second blanket, to eliminate not enough blanket, eliminate the (“I lost one of her shoes”.)
There are many blankets out there, but not one supplies the needs like this blanket does. This blanket does not cover the car seat, etc. it is not a safety device, the reversible blanket (with attached pants) covers the torso. The fleece is next to the skin or the garment the infant is wearing.
Every new mom worries about whether or not the baby is warm enough. Working child care and being a grandmother it has come to my attention the needs that would make it easier on the child's provider. My invention will work with all the other inventions geared towards the warming and the convenience of coverings. This blanket is durable and can be produced from any fabric/material which is comfortable to the touch and appropriate for the weather. This blanket is reversible giving you actually two blankets (one side for an emergency use). You also get two panels of fleece verses one panel. The addition of the pants to the blanket adds to the use of the blanket portion. Because now the bottom torso is sit into the actual pair of pants (fleece) that is connected to the opening in the middle of the blanket. Leaving the upper portion of the blanket available to cover the upper torso. *Imagine holding your 5 mth old on your hip at church, it cool in the church, you put the infant's torso inside the pants portion (fully clothed with shoes and all still on) quite comfortable. Infant's legs and bottom is covered and no loss of shoes or socks will occur the blanket is available for you to wrap or leave hanging on you arms. It will never drop off on the floor.
Once the infant is inside the reversible blanket (with attached pants) (infant can be either dressed for inside or outside it does not matter) it's endless what you can do. At home snuggling, laying the bassinet, breast feeding in comfort (home or away) with no extra blanket. It is easy and accessible because of the legs/pants (couch); car seat, swing, stroller, etc. Easy access to straps, restraints, etc. What could be more snug than the reversible blanket (with attached pants) inside of the infant carrier.
This opens the doors to more designer blankets for the infant and new mothers. Caution should be used when designing: using only safe fabrics (approved fleece, cotton, polyester), using only attachments that are approved and not harmful to the infant making sure that everything is snuggly attached.
My invention (The reversible blanket (with attached pants) is intended to better utilize the common blanket. It's intent is to change the look and accessibility of the common blanket. To give mom helping hand by eliminating the second blanket. All normal cautions still should be exercised while using this blanket. The legs/pants portion gives a better use of the blanket portion to the upper torso.